The Millenium Wizard
by Dark Magpie
Summary: The war with the Earl ended with a victory for the Order. But at a high cost. What will the only survivor do now? And across which kinds of adventure will he stumble with his terrible sense of direction?


AN: Okay guys. This is my second fanfiction and the first one that will have multiple chapters. The updates will probably be very irregular so sorry in advance.

/!\ Warning!!! Shameless self-advertisement /!\

Special thanks to all the people who read my first story 'Your hearts desire' (a Harry Potter and DGM crossover). It means so much to me that people actually like what I write

Disclaimer: I wish it would be mine...

Now I will stop talking. On with the story!

 ** _'Moyashi'_** : Neah talking in Allen's head

 _'BaKanda' :_ Allen talking in his head

Silence.

The only thing in the dark night.

But if one listened closely they could hear the faint flapping of small wings and the whispering of cloth against the ground. Light footfalls echoed across the plain and stopped ocassionally.

The clouds continued their journey across the night sky and soon the pale light of the crescent moon shone down on a horrific scene.

Corpses.

Everywhere.

Some were torn to shreds or piles of dark grey ash in black or beige clothes. Others just stared with blank and unseeing eyes at the sky as if they were following the movement of the clouds but pools of a dark crimson liquid told otherwise.

The footsteps stopped and a young man, dressed in torn black clothes with an almost glowing white cape draped across his shoulders and a silver mask resting on his collar, knelt down next to the corpse of a dark blue haired man, the long and once soft strands now soaked in blood and covered in dirt. The closed eyes and the peaceful expression on his face seemed like a cruel joke with all those corpses surrounding him.

The white hair of the kneeling man shone brightly in the light of the moon and a deep sigh left pale lips while tired silver eyes rested upon the cold face of his fallen friend.

A soft breeze blew his white bangs out of his face and revealed a deep red scar on the left side of his face.

A long line started at an upside down pentacle above his eyebrow and ran down across the eyelid to his cheekbone where it curved to the left for maybe an inch until it turned back down where it stopped above his jawline, another wavy red scar crossing the thin line underneath his eye.

The snow white hair and broken look in his silver orbs made him look like a man who lived for decades and not a boy who was barely seventeen years old.

Again the flapping of wings was heard and a small golden sphere landed on his shoulder, wrapping its tail around his neck and nuzzling his cheek in a comforting manner.

"We defeated them Kanda. We won the war. I hope you can rest in peace with Alma now", whispered the melodic voice of the boy.

"It's just us now Timcanpy. The others are dead. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee...the european and the asian branch...all of them", sighed the boy to the sphere and tears streamed down his face.

 _' **Didn't you forget someone?',**_ asked a playful voice in his head.

' _Shut up! You are part of the reason my friends are dead and I still alive!',_ yelled the boy in his head and gripped his hair tightly, even more tears dripping down from his eyes.

 ** _'Allen! It's not my fault that you were born with the memories!',_** growled the voice back.

 _'Sorry',_ muttered Allen and released the death grip on his hair, hanging his head down.

 ** _'Come on nephew. Let's burry them and get out of here',_** stated the 14th, his voice laced with sorrow.

Allen nodded silently and got to work.

AN: And that't it for today. Hope you enjoyed reading this and please point out the mistakes I made. I would be happy if you dropped a review but you don't have to. And I have only watched the anime btw so if there is something concerning Neah and Allen further in the manga I don't know it. Sorry if it bothers you.

I don't know when I will upload the next chapter but I will update the story. Promise.


End file.
